mine_labs_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Fuse
This article is for Fuse, for Fallout Fuse visit: Fuse (Fallout) Fuse is the head scientist and CEO of Mine Labs. History Fuse was born in 1978 in North America. His early life was uneventful, besides his high intelligence that was evident from his toddler years. In the early 2000s he made a living as a military officer, his intelligence making him an excellent strategist. Eventually he retired from the military, meeting a woman named REDACTED in 2004 and marrying her. They soon had a son in 2008, named Jared, followed by a daughter in 2010, named Jessica. However, he was sure that another Cold War would happen again, so thus he began to set up a mining company in 2016 to supply the military in the future. He named this company "Mineral Extraction Laboratories", originally starting with small mineshafts and spreading further and further underground, inventing various new technologies to aid in mining. However, the mining industry soon became boring to Fuse. He wasn't about to abandon the business, however, so instead he spread the company further, expanding its prospects to more than mining. He started to develop new scientific equipment alongside the mining business. The complex expanded upward, transforming the location into a giant laboratory complex. Fuse decided to rename Mineral Extraction Laboratories to the shorter "Mine Labs", since it was more neutral on what they innovated, in 2018. Eventually the facility got so complex that Fuse had to set up brand new outposts across North America, though they mostly stayed as small laboratories. The old facility became more and more broken as the new facility became more and more advanced, and eventually it was abandoned and left to rot. Fuse became so engrossed his new laboratory that he started to ignore his family. Fuse's work was interrupted when his wife, in a laboratory accident, in 2021, was afflicted with a deadly disease of unknown origin. Fuse turned the focus of all of Mine Labs to creating a cure, even starting to look toward creating cloning to bring her back to life if she died. Unfortunately, it was all for naught, with his wife dying in 2022. When Fuse attempted to use the prototype cloning to bring her back to life, it was found that the DNA was corrupted with the disease, and that there was no bringing her back without the disease still in her body. Fuse, distraught, became obsessed with cloning, trying to perfect it to somehow fix the problem that had arisen. When he found that it was impossible, he took desperate measures: erasing the memories of his wife from his head to save himself from the grief and to continue to focus on his work. While he would regret this decision later on, it had seemed to be the best option at the time than to face the grief. He made sure to it that any reference to his wife's name was removed. He was thrown into a deep depression until his mind was erased, upon which he continued work undisturbed, with nothing but the lurking feeling of loss in the back of his mind. In 2025, Fuse started to feel threatened by various political issues going on the world. Mine Labs was becoming known for its weaponry given to the U.S. military, and so he was getting targets put on his back by enemy countries. To save his children from being assassinated, as well as to save himself the grief, he sent his son Jared and his daughter Jessica to be teleported somewhere safe. However, the teleporter malfunctioned, with Jared being sent to somewhere unknown, and Jessica being grievously wounded, the injuries quickly taking her life. With Jared gone and Jessica dead, Fuse was thrown into a deep depression, though he swore to himself that he wouldn't erase his memories again like he had done with his wife. Instead, he learned to deal with the grief, and though it nagged at the back of his mind, he was able to continue life unhindered. Around this time, Fuse began to fear for his own life and the life of his employees. He set work to perfecting cloning technology, and in 2028 he finally perfected it. He began cloning himself and his employees, in case an emergency were to happen and any of them die, especially himself. And so, whenever he reached too old of an age, caught a deadly illness or was killed, he would be cloned and continue his work unhindered. It was the perfect strategy for allowing his lab to continue. He cloned the especially productive and useful employees (with permission) for use in Mine Labs. Mine Labs began to gain great wealth when World War III started in 2064 by selling weaponry and providing cloned soldiers for the military. However, when Fuse noticed that the war was taking a particularly bad turn, he quickly withdrew and started to put up stronger defenses around Mine Labs. He was correct in doing so, as in 2065, the world plunged itself in nuclear war. Despite being the target of multiple nuclear missiles, Mine Labs was able to withstand and thrive secretly underground. Due to the destruction of all major cities on the surface, the countries crumpled, leaving the companies to take over. Mine Labs emerged from the darkness and began to rebuild the Earth, along with several other companies. Mine Labs helped the US government to recover, and in 2116, Mine Labs became so influential that it became a world power, along with several others. The United States Government was reborn and spread farther than ever before. Fuse's name became famous, and Mine Labs grew rapidly across the still recovering world, gaining footholds in most countries on Earth. After that, the world took to the skies in order to expand their reach across the universe. However, in 3034, there was a hiccup in the system. The laboratory for black sciences not meant for the general public was taken over by numerous rogue and defective clones of Fuse that had thought to have been taken care of. This site, the Black Site, resisted the attempts to be taken back, and eventually Fuse subjected the site to numerous missile blasts, hoping to destroy it once and for all. However, his plan did not work. In 3036, Black Site returned with a blast as it subjected numerous parts of the universe to terrorism, mainly focused on Earth, where Fuse had the most power. Category:Mine Labs Category:Major Characters